Snow day!
by Water-Iris-Hetalia
Summary: It's snowing in Konoha! And naruto's older sister figure decides to build a snowman with him and in return she gets a unforgetable day.


**A/N: i would just like to say that this is an experiment for a story i might want to write where a girl from our time gets pulled into the naruto world and decideds to be the caretaker of naruto uzumaki and not a ninja this is a one shot so don't expect more please tell me if you want me to write my idea that i started with this oneshot so i hope you like it! and don't feel ashamed to tell me in the reviews if something is off i'd rather know about it then not and also if you have a question put it in the reviews or message me i will love to answer any questions you have **

**~iris-chan**

* * *

><p>She stared out into the white abyss that was Konoha. The winter had been unnaturally cold, so people hadn't been surprised when the white flakes started to fall down for the first time in seven years. Most kids didn't know what snow was, and nobody knew what to do when it snowed. The one girl who did though was stuck inside, waiting for one blonde haired kid to wake up for a nap so they could go out in to the snow.<p>

Hope tapped her foot on the ground; it had been about two hours since he had gone to sleep how long did this kid nap for? Of course she knew the answer she had been his legal guardian for a year or in his terms 'big sister'. Some people thought they were actually related and she didn't say they weren't she let them believe what they wanted to. Though they did look similar with their blonde hair only difference was that hope had grey eye's and he had blue, but nobody looked that close.

"Big sister?" a small voice called making me stop my tapping and turn around a foxy like grin spreading on my face, one that almost rivaled the nine tails himself. I turned around smiling and quickly went to work wrapping up the boy in jackets and scarf's, topping it off with snow pants and boots, all the while well putting on my own. All the while the four year old boy sat dazed as he was wrapped up like a burrito. After I was done he finally got out of the trance he was in to speak.

"Where are we going?" he asked his voice was full of curiosity at the subject. I smiled again

"The snow" I spoke grabbing my hat and gloves and throwing on my boots not even bothering to look up at him. He furrowed his brows more confused at the answer.

"The snow?" He said blinking his whisker scared cheeks moved as he scrunched up his face in concentration. I looked up at him curiously he didn't know what snow was? I searched his face for a lie, hoping it was just like a prank. When I found no lie I gasped, this boy had been deprived of snow I gave him a pitiful look then proceeded to explain.

"You know... The white stuff" I said he tilted his head, then saw the white snow in the window then smiled nodding in realization.

After finishing putting on my winter gear I grabbed the smaller hand in mine and walked (skipped) down to the main hallway. As we exited snowflakes landed on our coats and faces, I looked around there was about five inches of snow on the ground, that would do. I crouched down grabbing a lump of snow and started to roll it into a ball. When I had gotten it to my ideal size I left it then started the process over again. When I had finished the second one (this one smaller then the first) I tried to lift it failing miserably. I tried lifting it again only to find it lighter I looked at it finding Naruto to be holding part of it up making it considerably lighter than before. Naruto and I finished the snowman together completing it with a carrot nose and buttons for mouth and eyes.

When we finally finished with the snow man we were cold, sniffly, and not to mention wet from the snow that seeped in to our clothes. So we left to go inside to warm up as I prepared two cups of hot chocolate. I looked in the cupboard we were almost out of cup ramen (oh no!) I decided that we had to go shopping.

After shopping, and what I mean by shopping is glaring at every person that glares at him and actually finding some seller that would sell to us, we headed back to the apartment. Naruto was skipping happily along because I had gotten him a treat.

When we got back to the apartment I stopped there was a crowd of kids around the snow man I had made earlier.

"What is it?" Asked the boy with red fang like marks on his cheeks. I tilted my head; they didn't know what a snow man was?

"I don't know Kiba?" Replied a-ahm larger boy eating chips contently while staring at the snow man. Hm... Kiba interesting name I mused quietly in my head.

"It's a snow man" I said answering the large question of the group. "And it's ours" I said looking at them jerking my thumb at me and Naruto.

"Troublesome" a lazy boy, with hair like a pineapple mumbled, I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"We can help you make some if you want" I said shrugging my shoulders their eyes lit up at the suggestion. They all agreed so we got to work under my instruction each of them helping each other, and I also showed them how to personalize each of them. By the end of the day the streets were sprinkled with snowman and the kids were heading home promising to come over to play with Naruto sometime. I scanned the few remaining kids that were leaving Naruto was laughing with them about something if I remember correctly their names were Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji, I smiled. I watched them leave, waving goodbye to naruto and he waved back, I slowly walked over to him. He looked at me smiling so brightly the sun might be put to shame and spoke.

"You're the best big sister ever!" he said hugging me I patted his messy blonde hair.

"Thank you" I murmured but I was sure he heard it. One thing was for sure I was going to remember this day forever.


End file.
